Por Ti Podría Morir
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: songfic SasuNaru! los alumnos de la escuela de ninjas organizaron un festival para los jounins, incluyendo un karaoke.. el problema es que kien cante tiene que inventar la letra.. que pasara cuando Naruto suba al escenario y Sasuke con Sakura esten salien


Hola!!! otro fic más.. jeje.. bueno.. songfic.. como sea.. SasuNaru!!!! n.n 4ever!! Si!! Snif.. me encantaría que alguien de aki que conozca le guste el SasuNaru.. pro la mayoría le gusta el NaruSaku.. (a mi tb pro ese es otro caso) TT TT es trágico.. no tengo con kien compartir mis fics SasuNaru's que escribo en los cuadernos.. bu.. y m da lata traspasar.. (pa variar) em.. bien.. mejor lean el fic.. no creo que kieran leer como me kejo.. :P ojalá les guste!

**Por Ti Podría Morir**

La escuela de ninjas organizó un festival para todos los jounins, con ayuda de los estudiantes. Algunos hicieron obras de teatro y también un bar con karaoke. A este lugar se dirigía una pareja conversando feliz. La mujer era pelirosada, en cambio, el hombre moreno. Entraron y pidieron un par de cervezas. Siguieron conversando sin notar la presencia de un rubio, anteriormente parte del equipo 7 junto con ellos. El rubio miraba atento cada uno de los movimientos de los dos, como intentado descifrar de qué hablaban. Se les veía muy felices, lo que le causaba celos al ojiazul. Unos pequeños niños se le acercaron y le ofrecieron salir a cantar. El rubio aceptó aunque dudó bastante, porque las letras de las canciones debían inventárselas uno, solo tenían la música. Echó una última mirada a la pareja y luego subió al escenario. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero no por nerviosismo, si no por el dolor que le causaba ver a la pareja, el dolor que le causaba pensar que él sería quien podría estar compartiendo con su amor platónico. La canción comenzó:

**_"Que debo hacer_**

**_Para que te fijes en mi_**

**_Para ganarme tu amor_**

**_Y calmar este dolor"_**

****

El moreno sintió una mirada posada en él y no pudo evitar buscar de dónde provenía. Se mostró asombrado al notar que era el rubio que estaba cantando quien lo miraba con tanta determinación. Al verlo tan concentrado y asombrado, su novia miró también en esa dirección.

-Naruto cantando? Esto no es algo que se ve todos los días..

****

**_"Pues que no ves_**

**_Que ya no lo puedo ocultar_**

**_Que desearte me hace mal_**

**_Que necesito tu calor"_**

****

-qué romántica la canción! De quién hablará..?

el moreno solo negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar al cantante. Por alguna razón algo en su interior le decía que se refería a él.

****

**_"Y yo_**

**_Daría todo por ti_**

**_Yo_**

**_Por ti podría.. morir"_**

****

-Sasuke? Qué te pasa?

-nada Sakura.. nada..

-por qué no le quitas la vista de encima?

Un leve sonrojo se notó en la cara de Uchiha, pero no respondió nada: ni él sabía por qué se había quedado paralizado.

****

**_"Dime que otra cosa puedo hacer_**

**_Para derrumbar esta pared_**

**_Que no te deja verme como soy_**

**_Y me prohíbe el paso hacia tu amor"_**

****

Las luces del escenario resaltaban la figura masculina de Uzumaki, haciendo sentir algo diferente a Sasuke. Había algo que no le permitía quitar su mirada de encima. Algo que no le permitía mirar a cualquier otro lugar.

****

**_"Dime como hacer para lograr_**

**_El poderte un día enamorar_**

**_Dame alguna pista o dirección_**

**_Para conquistar tu corazón_**

**_No puedo más.."_**

****

Sakura miraba interrogante a Sasuke sin decir nada. ¿qué diablos podría estar pensando? Al parecer nada. Su mirada esta fija en el rubio y a la vez ausente.

****

**_"Tal vez sera_**

**_Que me queda grande tu amor_**

**_Que mereces algo mejor_**

**_Que el destino me engaño"_**

****

El nudo que hasta hace poco había tenido en la garganta Naruto, pronto desapareció. Le había servido desahogarse con la canción y de alguna forma ya no podía parar. Además, había logrado la atención completa de quién quería. Estaba orgulloso de ver a su rival amoroso confundida y sin saber que sucedía. Se sentía orgulloso de compartir algo con ese alguien especial sin que "ella" estuviera entrometida.

****

**_"Incierto es _**

**_Todo lo que pueda pasar_**

**_Por eso nada voy a esperar_**

**_Te amaré sin condición"_**

****

Si no era capaz de confesarle su amor eterno personalmente, lo haría a través de esa canción, sin importar el resto del mundo. En ese momento eran ellos dos y nadie más.

****

**_"Y yo_**

**_Daría todo por ti_**

**_Yo_**

**_Por ti podría.. morir"_**

****

Uchiha siguió mirando y escuchando atentamente cada palabra, comprendiendo cada sentimiento que salía junto con la canción, cada dolor escondido. Mientras, la pelirosada desviaba su atención continuamente comprendiendo por fin el lazo invisible que compartían los dos hombres en ese momento.

****

**_"Dime que otra cosa puedo hacer_**

**_Para derrumbar esta pared_**

**_Que no te deja verme como soy_**

**_Y me prohíbe el paso hacia tu amor"_**

****

Un pequeño cubito de hielo comenzó a caer por la garganta de Sasuke recordando todas las veces que despreció a quien ahora no podía dejar de mirar.

****

**_"Dime como hacer para lograr_**

**_El poderte un día enamorar_**

**_Dame alguna pista o dirección_**

**_Para conquistar tu corazón"_**

****

Sakura miró con tristeza a su novio imaginándose lo que se les vendría encima. Si sucedía lo que ella pensaba, ese sería el fin de sus sueños, de sus sueños que tuvo desde que era pequeña.

****

**_"Por ti_**

**_Podría morir"_**

La canción estaba acabando, y él no sabía cómo se enfrentaría a Uchiha. Temía que su reacción fuera mala o que lo considerara un bicho raro. Una pequeña parte de si creía que sería algo bueno, pero en su mayoría tenía perspectiva oscura.

****

**_"Dime que otra cosa puedo hacer_**

**_Para derrumbar esta pared_**

**_Que no te deja verme como soy_**

**_Y me prohíbe el paso hacia tu amor"_**

****

Para evitarse escenas o más sufrimiento, cuando terminara la canción se iría sin decir nada, o eso quería intentar el rubio. 

****

**_"Dime como hacer para lograr_**

**_El poderte un día enamorar_**

**_Dame alguna pista o dirección_**

**_Para conquistar tu corazón_**

**_No puedo más.."_**

****

Entre los aplausos, el rubio bajó del escenario y trató de irse lo más pronto posible, pero en medio de su camino se topó con una figura muy conocida.

-Naruto.. creo que tenemos que hablar..

-Sasuke yo..

-vamos afuera...-comentó el último cortante.

Los dos hombres salieron sin siquiera acordarse de la pelirosada, que se vio obligada a irse.

-Sasuke.. em.. de qué quieres hablar?-preguntó el rubio intentando disimular que no se había enterado de nada como lo era normalmente hace muchos años.

-lo sabes perfectamente..

-emm... no..

-Naruto no es momento de tus estupideces!

-mira yo.. sé que tu no.. pero.. es que.. no sé si.. yo.. debería.. esto.. adentro.. lo que pasa es.. no sé como..-por el nerviosismo Naruto comenzó a balbucear cosas prácticamente incomprensibles.

La mirada fría de Uchiha se volvió cálida y comprensiva como si le estuviera dando ánimos para hablar, provocando el aumento del sonrojo del rubio.

-la canción.. esa canción.. bueno.. fue.. pensando.. la pensé.. para.. es que.. era.. yo.. la verdad.. la canción era.. era para ti.. Sasuke...-el dolor y la vergüenza de Naruto se veían reflejados en sus ojos, en cambio, Uchiha sonrió tiernamente.

-eres un idiota, sabías?

-di no quieres volver a hablarme yo lo entien...

-claro que no!-cortó el moreno.

-ah no?

-no! Sabes.. yo también tengo que decirte algo.. que debí decirte hace mucho.. hace mucho tiempo...-era el turno de Sasuke de comenzar a balbucear.

-soy todo oídos...-comentó Uzumaki con una pequeña llama de esperanza naciendo dentro de su corazón.

-pues.. hace mucho.. me di.. cuenta de que.. que yo.. em.. bueno.. no.. tu... yo.. tu.. me gustas.. bueno.. eso.. me gustas..

-en serio?-la emoción le oprimió el corazón a Naruto, pero luego como una bomba cayó en cuenta de algo-y Sakura?

-ella.. yo nunca pensé que tu sentirías lo mismo por mi.. entonces.. preferí tratar de olvidar ese sentimiento y forjar otro.. Sakura era la chica perfecta para eso.. porque la quiero mucho.. pero nunca logré quererla como algo más que amiga..

-parece que el pedazo de burro aquí eres tu.. tu no puedes decidir tus sentimientos..

-si.. ya me di cuenta..

-entonces.. en qué quedamos?

-ven a mi casa y allí decidamos..

-bueno.. no me opongo.. n.n

**Estorbos: **Jejeje... uds. imagínense lo que sigue.. hay mentes hentai y otras no.. allá ustedes lo que piensen... es que la verdad me dio lata seguir escribiendo porque no se me ocurre nada.. em.. bueno.. gracias por perder tiempo leyendo este fic.. n.nU** y si es posible manden reviews ¬¬ **(traducción: **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!) **je

HaRu P.D.: esta canción es de.... em.. no me acuerdo de kien era pero.. no es mia.. n.nU creo que Luis Fonsi.. em.. bueno.. eso.. pa k no m dmandn.. ahora si.. bye! 

****

****


End file.
